Victoria van Dyck
"Sie starb so wie sie gelebt hatte. Aufrecht stehend und kämpfend auf dem Schlachtfeld." - Vincent Preacher thumb|Victoria van DyckVictoria van Dyck, in Nekomicia bekannt als Xani, die Ungezähmte, war eine valkyrische Söldnerin, Luftpiratin, Monsterjägerin und Agentin von Ouroboros. Sie trug außerdem den Beinamen "Wölfin von Valkyria" und stand in einer Reihe mit Kriegshelden wie Xenia Nightingale und Marcus Irving Seaborne. Auf ihr Konto gingen genausoviele Weltenrettungen, wie Beinahe-Zerstörungen. Sie war das Ergebnis der Affäre des Ouroboros-Leiters Professor Gabriel van Dyck und der später von ihm getöteten südvalkyrischen Lykanthropin Véronique Bernard, was sie zu einem Halb-Werwolf machte. Aussehen, Kleidung und Merkmale "Kurze Haare, frecher Blick, blinkende Klinge. Die war kein Engel, soviel war schonmal klar.“ - Barmann in Habataki thumb|Victoria mit Mitte 20. - Bild von Gerd L. PlüüVictoria war ungefähr 1,70m groß, schlank, durchtrainiert und muskulös. Sie hatte kurze, braune Haare, scheinbar glühende, grüne Augen und spitze, raubtierhafte Fangzähne. Weibliche Züge und Rundungen fehlten ihr fast völlig und auf den ersten Blick hätte man sie aufgrund ihres burschikosen Auftretens leicht mit einem, zugegeben etwas femininen, jungen Mann verwechseln können. Da sie die meiste Zeit Draußen verbrachte, hatte sie stets eine gewisse Sonnebräune, die sie von den meisten der blasswangigen Valkyriern unterschied. Nur an ihrem schnoddrigen, nordvalkyrischen Brookhaven-Akzent konnte man ihre ungefähre Herkunft noch bestimmen. Ihr ganzer Körper war von blauen Flecken, Kratzern und kaum verheilten Kampfnarben bedeckt. Vom Rücken, über ihre gesamte rechte Schulter, bis auf die Brust, verliefen drei riesige, schlecht verheilte Furchen aus vernarbtem Gewebe, die Rückstände des Krallenhiebes eines ausgewachsenen Wolkenskeeders waren. Darüber hinaus hatte sie drei Tätowierungen. Auf dem rechten Oberarm war die kreisförmige Insignie von Ouroboros zu sehen und auf dem linken die vernarbten Überreste des Wappens der Sisterhood of Steel, das sie sich eigenhändig von der Haut gebrannt hatte, sodass dort nur noch ein schwarzer Fleck aus zerlaufener Tinte zu sehen war. Darüber hinaus hatte sie rechts eine stilisierte schwarze Katzenpfote mit ausgefahrenen Krallen auf dem Po. Vermutlich war sie eine valkyrische Wölfin, die sich für eine nekomicianische Wildkatze hielt. In der Regel kleidete sich Victoria in eine einfache Soldatenmontur, die sie noch männlicher aussehen ließ, als sie ohnehin schon wirkte. Eine zweckmäßige Hose mit möglichst vielen Taschen, ein Hemd oder eine Tunika, ein paar Kampfstiefel mit Stahlkappen und die dazu passenden Lederhandschuhe. Darüber kam dann meist noch eine lederne, braune Fliegerjacke, die von oben bis unten mit zahlreichen Aufnähern von tausend verschiedenen Milizen und Söldnerheeren bedeckt war. Die meisten Leute zweifelten zwar daran, dass sie tatsächlich für all diese Gruppen in diesen ganzen Ländern gekämpft hatte, aber es schien tatsächlich so gewesen zu sein. Den einzigen Schmuck, den sie sich gönnte, waren zwei silberne Ohrringe in jedem Ohr. Darüber hinaus trug sie einen der Zähne des Wolkenskeeders, der sie an der Schulter veletzt- und fast getötet hätte, als Trophäe um den Hals. Um die Hüften baumelte immer ein breiter Waffengürtel, den sie fast niemals ablegte. An der Seite davon hing ihre Lieblingswaffe in Form eines eleganten Degens und hinten steckten zwei schwere, nekomicianische Kukris, oder vergleichbar große Messer. Sie war ebensogut im Schießen, wie im Fechten, allerdings bevorzugte Victoria eindeutig Hieb- und Stichwaffen, da sie den interessanteren Kampf lieferten und für ein unterhaltsameres Duell sorgten. Schräg über der Schulter und quer über die Brust lag ein breites Bandelier aus dickem Leder, an dem diverse Waffen, Ausrüstungsgegenstände und gläserne Ampullen mit der Soldatendroge Dragonrage befestigt waren. Der wichtigste Gegenstand davon war ein riesiges silbernes Kreuz, das ihr direkt auf der Brust lag. Es hatte verschiedene Funktionen, war innen Mechanisch und konnte auf unzählige Arten zur Waffe gegen Untote und andere Monster umfunktioniert werden. Reagenzglas.jpg|Ampulle mit Dragonrage Drachenzahn.jpg|Skeederzahn-Halskette Kukri.jpg|Nekomicianisches Kukri Wumme1.jpg|Revolver Fähigkeiten „Komm schon, ist das alles was du kannst?! Los, liefer mir einen Kampf!“ - Victoria van Dyck in ihrem Element Victoria hatte die Lykanthropie von ihrer Mutter geerbt und verfügte damit über einige besondere Fähigkeiten, die sie gewöhnlichen Menschen zumindest körperlich weit Überlegen machten. Ihr fehlten zudem fast alle negativen Einflüsse der Mutation, weswegen sie sich weder verwandeln musste, noch mit einem Fortschreiten der Krankheit zu kämpfen hatte. Schon von Geburt an war sie der perfekte Soldat und bestens ausgestattet für den geheimen Krieg in den Randwelten. Zu ihren Kräften gehörten übermenschliche Stärke und Schnelligkeit, verbesserte Reflexe und ein so gutes Sehvermögen, dass sie damit sogar mühelos tiefste Dunkelheit durchdringen konnte. Darüber hinaus hatte sie einen unnatürlich ausgeprägten Jagdinstinkt und den unkontrollierbaren Blutdurst einer echten Wölfin, weswegen es ihr teilweise schwer fiel, sich irgendwie im Zaum zu halten. Professor van Dyck hatte dadurch ständig angst, sie auch irgendwann töten zu müssen, wie all die anderen, zu gefährlichen Kreaturen. Davon abgesehen, war Victoria nicht nur eine ausgezeichnete Kämpferin, sondern auch eine sehr gute Pilotin. Sie flog eine perfekt aufgerüstete, rote "Wildfire" von Irongrid Industries, die sowohl schnell, als auch schwer bewaffnet war. Auf den Bug hatte sie den selben Pfotenabdruck gemalt, die sie auch auf dem Körper trug. Charakter, Eigenschaften und Einstellung „Ich glaube zwar nicht an Gott, aber solange seine Waffen weiterhin so verdammt große Löcher in diese Viecher sprengen, ist er mein bester Freund.“ - Victoria über geweihte Waffen thumb|Victoria "Xani" van Dyck mit 19 Jahren als nekomicianische Söldnerin. - Bild von RabbiVictoria machte was immer sie wollte. Sie war ein Wildfang und sie genoss jede Sekunde davon. Der einzige Mensch, von dem sie sich etwas sagen ließ, war ihr Vater, und auf den hörte sie nichtmal besonders oft. In der Regel streifte sie einfach durch die Weltgeschichte und jagte dem nächsten Abenteuer hinterher. Sie blühte im Krieg förmlich auf und liebte nichts mehr, als sich mit ihrem Gegner zu messen. Je blutiger es wurde, desto mehr Sachen in die Luft flogen und je mehr Leute dabei starben, desto mehr Spaß hatte sie. Und Spaß war alles, was für sie im Leben zählte. Sie war impulsiv, temperamentvoll und draufgängerisch, wodurch sie oft ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollte. Außerdem war sie zwar clever und gerissen, aber nicht besonders gebildet, da sie Bücher furchtbar langweilig fand. Auf etwas höhere Kreise wirkte sie wohl vor allem ein wenig dumm. Dafür war sie sich allerdings ihrer körperlichen Überlegenheit sehr genau bewusst und daher stets übermütig, süffisant, ironisch und herausfordernd. Victoria neigte dazu, mit den Menschen zu spielen, wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd mit seiner Beute spielte. Sie hatte vor niemandem Respekt und arcadische Admiräle bekamen von ihr die selben frechen Bemerkungen an den Kopf geworfen, wie unbescholtene Bürger in der feinen Oberstadt von Gaslight. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie mit dem dreckigen Mundwerk eines valkyrischen Tavernenbesitzers und der dazu passenden Lautstärke ohnehin dauernd in irgendwelche Kämpfe und Schlägereien verwickelt wurde, an denen sie natürlich ebenfalls ihren Spaß hatte. Darüber hinaus trank sie meist zuviel und ließ sich maßlos gehen. Sex und Gewalt waren die beiden Dinge, die all ihre Handlungen zu bestimmen schienen. Oft verband sie auch einfach mal Beides miteinander und schien während eines interessanten Kampfes eine geradetzu orgasmische, lustvolle Hochstimmung zu erleben. Allerdings war sie auch besessen von der eigenen Stärke und suchte immer nach einer noch schwerer zu bewältigenderen Herausforderung, bei der sie sich noch mehr verausgaben musste und dem eigenen Untergang damit noch ein Stückchen näher kam. Das Leben am Limit hatte auch seine Schattenseiten und die ständige Suche nach dem nächsten Adrenalinstoß ließ sie oft jegliche Vorsicht vergessen. "Leichtsinn" war genauso ihr zweiter Vorname wie "Ärger", oder "Risiko". Nicht nur, dass sie oft nur noch schwer verletzt nach Hause zurückkam, sie verfiel auch der Sucht nach dem tödlichen, langsam die Organe angreifenden Berserkergift Dragonrage. Eine Droge für Soldaten, die das Schmerzempfinden senkte und zu einem trügerischen, rauschgetränkten Hochgefühl der Unbesiegbarkeit führte, sodass man schon halbtot im Staub liegen konnte und dabei immernoch dachte, man könne den Kampf gewinnen. In diesem Zustand starb man ohne es zu merken. Genau wie Victoria sich selbst, trieb auch die Droge ihren Körper an die Grenzen der Belastbarkeit und oftmals weit darüber hinaus, ohne sich um die Konsequenzen zu kümmern. Sie wollte Kämpfen und sie wollte den Kampf spüren, aber sie wollte immer leben und noch ein bisschen mehr. Mehr Schweiß, mehr Blut, mehr Dreck im Gesicht. Und immer noch einen etwas stärkeren Gegner finden, an dem sie sich messen konnte. Beziehungen „Deine Hassliebe zu diesem Teufelsweib wird irgendwann noch dein Untergang sein, Cap“ - Alexander Fletcher zu Gregory Mayflow thumb|Victoria, ebenfalls 19 und noch mit valkyrischer Blässe. - Bild von WhiteyVictoria hatte stets schwierige Beziehungen zu allen Menschen. Es viel ihr schwer sich lange auf eine Person einzulassen, da ihr die meisten Leute schnell zu langweilig wurden, wenn sie nicht das selbe wilde Leben führten, wie sie. Und selbst dann suchte sie hin und wieder trotzdem noch etwas Abwechslung. Mit Vincent Preacher führte sie eine lose Liebesbeziehung, die durch genehmigte Untreue von Beiden gekennzeichnet war und mit Gregory Mayflow verband sie eine seltsame Hassliebe, die dafür sorgte, dass sie im einen Moment noch miteinander ins Bett gingen und im Nächsten versuchten sich Gegenseitig umzubringen. Und während Victoria Vincent tatsächlich liebte, war Mayflow für sie immenrnur eine Affäre von vielen, was diesen dazu brachte, nur noch stärker um sie zu kämpfen, wenn auch letztendlich völlig umsonst. Aber sie hatte auch eine andere Seite, die sich allerdings nicht oft zeigte. Trotz aller Freiheiten war sie stets eifersüchtig auf Rouge, den Succubus, den der Hexer Vincent überallhin mitnahm. Er hätte mit der Königin von Arcadia schlafen können und es wäre ihr völlig egal gewesen, aber nicht diese, wie sie es einmal ausgedrückt hatte, "verdammte Dämonenschlampe." Darüber hinaus war sie bei den Leuten von Ouroboros durchaus beliebt, hatte aber kaum echte Freunde, da man sich schnell wegen ihrer rauen Art von ihr distanzierte. Der einzige, der immer für sie da war, das war Vincent Preacher. Der einzige Mensch, den sie ehrlich bewunderte und respektierte. Auf ihren Vater hörte sie zwar manchmal, aber ihre Beziehung war gespalten und von der schwierigen Kindheit zerrüttet, in der Gabriel versucht hatte, aus Victoria gewaltsam eine Kriegerin der Sisterhood of Steel zu machen. Victoria hat ihm das nie ganz verziehen, genau wie die Tötung ihrer außer Kontrolle geratenen Mutter, die schlussendlich zum mörderischen Werwolf mutiert war. Sie hegte Zeit ihres Lebens einen geheimen, nicht oft ausgesprochenen Groll gegen ihren Vater. Dies beruhte aber nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Denn obwohl sich Professor van Dyck seiner Schuld bewusst war und Victoria für mehr als schwierig hielt, war er dennoch davon überzeugt, dass sie die verlässlichste Person an Bord der HMS Amaranth, der mobilen Basis von Ouroboros, war. Außerdem war er immer um ihre Gesundheit besorgt und fürchtete stets, dass sie das selbe Schicksal wie ihre Mutter ereilen konnte. Dass sie ihr Blutdurst irgendwann in eins der Monster verwandeln würde, die sie geschworen hatten bis zum letzten Mann zu bekämpfen. Er hatte angst, sie eines Tages genau wie ihre Mutter töten zu müssen. Ein Umstand, der allerdings nie eintrat, dafür war ihr Willen viel zu stark. Victorias beste Freundin ist die Ouroboros-Mechanikerin "Sparks" O'Neill. Biografie „Du hast WAS mit WEM?! Was für eine Art von Nonne bist du?!“ '' - Vincent Preacher Kindheit thumb|Victoria, Version von Miss C. StarfireVictoria wurde 1889 ÆsT in Brookhaven geboren. Gabriel van Dyck erkannte ziemlich schnell das außerordentliche Potential seiner Tochter und begann daher schon früh mit ihrer Ausbildung. Sie sollte die perfekte Jägerin werden. Eine würdige Nachfolgerin, die in der Lage war, Aetheria nach seinem Tod vor den Schrecken aus den Randwelten zu verteidigen. Van Dyck war sich ihres natürlich veranlagten, destruktiven Potentials dabei völlig bewusst, aber er glaubte daran, dass man ihre Kräfte mit der richtigen Erziehung für das Gute einsetzen könnte. Dass er dabei möglicherweise im Begriff war, ein Monster zu schaffen, kümmerte ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt ebenso wenig, wie die Tatsache, dass er mit voller Absicht die Kindheit seiner einzigen Tochter zerstörte. Schon hier wurde der Grundstein für ihr angespanntes Verhältnis gelegt und Professor van Dyck erkannte erst viel zu spät, was er getan hatte. Victoria wurde schnell zu einer geschickten Kämpferin und ihr Vater war weiterhin fest von seiner Sache überzeugt. Nur ihr trotziges, launenhaftes Gemüt machte ihm hin und wieder Sorgen. Es hatte oft den Anschein, als könnte sie dem selben wahnsinnigen, mörderischen Weg folgen, den schon ihre Mutter vor ihr gegangen war, doch Victorias eiserner Wille ließ sie ihren klaren Verstand bis zuletzt behalten- zumindest mehr oder weniger. Sisterhood of Steel Mit 10 Jahren gab er Victoria schließlich gegen ihren Willen in die Obhut der valkyrischen Sisterhood of Steel, einem fanatischen-militanten Nonnenorden, der geschworen hatte, Aetheria im Namen ihres Gottes, Seranimus Illuminatus, zu beschützen. Van glaubte so, die unterdrückte Finsternis der Mutation aus den Randwelten im Körper seiner Tochter unter Kontrolle halten zu können. Victoria sollte eine glänzende Ordenskriegerin werden und die Welt mit festem Glauben und flammendem Schwert verteidigen, doch sie hatte andere Pläne. Aufgrund ihres schlechten Benehmens, völliger Verweigerung, ihres nicht tragbaren Sozialverhaltens und am schlimmsten, ihrem offen zur Schau gestellten Atheismus, wurde sie schließlich aus dem Orden geworfen. Daraufhin zerstritt sie sich mit ihrem Vater und nahm mit gerade mal 16 Jahren das erste Schiff ans Ende der Welt und verschwand für viele Jahre spurlos lang im Eastern Empire. Nekomicia Victoria reiste nach Nekomicia und arbeitete für diverse Warlords als Pilotin und Söldnerin, kämpfte in den Arenen von Nangh Nabukh und erarbeitete sich nicht nur den Spitznamen „Xani“, die Ungezähmte, sondern auch den ehrfürchtigen Titel „Wölfin von Valkyria.“ Die kriegerische Soldatenrasse der Nekomicianer war nicht leicht zu beeindrucken, doch sie hatte es geschafft. Sie erlebte viele Abenteuer im Dschungel, hatte ein paar Jahre ihren Spaß und kam viel in der Welt herum. Sie mochte zwar eine umherziehende Valkyrierin sein, doch Nekomicia wurde definitiv zu ihrer Wahlheimat. Irgendwann in dieser Zeit lernte sie dann unter anderem auch Gregory Mayflow kennen, der von dem wilden Mädchen mehr als nur beeindruckt war. Rückkehr Ungefähr 1914 ÆsT erreichte sie dann eine Botschaft aus Gaslight, eine Stadt, in der sie nur wenige male gewesen war. Ihr Vater war inzwischen von Horacio Cromwell kontaktiert- und für die Gründung von Ouroboros rekrutiert worden, doch bei seiner Reise verschwand er spurlos irgendwo in Arcadia. Irgendjemand hatte die günstige Gelegenheit genutzt, um den gefürchteten Monsterjäger in seine Gewalt zu bringen, sodass man nun von Victoria erwartete, ihren Platz einzunehmen. Sie zögerte nicht lange und reiste in einem sentimentalen Moment nach Arcadia, befreite ihren Vater und versöhnte sich somit wieder mit ihm. Dann flogen beide nach Gaslight, um Ouroboros beizutreten. Kurz vor der Rettung ihres Vaters lernte sie dann auch ihren späteren Liebhaber, Vincent Preacher, in einem Kaff in Arcadia kennen. Was damals wirklich geschah ist nur schlecht dokumentiert, doch auch hier liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass in Wirklichkeit die janusköpfigen Ouroboros-Initiatoren von Angel Arms für Van Dycks Entführung verantwortlich gewesen sind, um Victoria, deren Gene sie gebrauchen konnten, aus ihrer Deckung zu locken. Ouroboros Nachdem sich Ouroboros von Angel Arms losgesagt hatte, blieb Victoria bei ihnen und wurde dort die Frau fürs Grobe, nachdem ihr Vater sie gebeten hatte, nicht wieder nach Nekomicia zurückzukehren und die Aussicht auf neue Abenteuer zu verlockend für sie erschien, um die Gelegenheit einfach auszuschlagen. Während dieser Zeit erledigte sie viele Aufträge. Manche davon sind gut dokumentiert, wie zum Beispiel die Jagd nach der außerirdischen Puzzlebox der Jünger Thamauguls, im Zuge dessen sie Mayflow mit einem Trick dazu brachte, den Kurier Nathan Finnigan zu verfolgen. Zum Zeitpunkt der Lieferung 1917 ÆsT war sie 28 Jahre alt. Andere Missionen hingegen drangen niemals an die Öffentlichkeit und von manchen hat die Welt nur eine vage Ahnung, wie zum Beispiel der Gloomwood-Zwischenfall, der nicht nur die unsterbliche Alicia Moebius zu Ouroboros brachte, sondern auch den Grundstein für Angel Arms späteren Fall legte. Ihre letzte wirklich große Mission war der Kampf gegen die Reaper und die Rettung der Welt vor dem außerirdischen Manipulator, der sich selbst nur „Der Samariter“ nannte. Tod Den Rest ihres Lebens verbrachte Victoria damit, wie eh und je dem krieg zu folgen, wohin er auch ging. Und nachdem sich dann Ouroboros praktisch aufgelöst hatte und in der Paranormal Division der GAF aufgegangen war, kehrte sie zu ihrem Leben als Söldner zurück. Schlussendlich starb sie irgendwo auf einem exotischen Schlachtfeld im Kampf, ganz so, wie sie es immer gewollt hatte. Für sie war es ein mehr als würdiges Ende, denn sie hatte bis zum letzten Atmzug gekämpft und sich vorangetrieben, bis sie leblos im Staub lag. Das passende Ende für eine große Kriegerin, deren Verdienste niemals richtig gewürdigt wurden. Der einzige der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch trauerte, war Vincent Preacher, der Aetheria kurz darauf zusammen mit seinem Dämon und der Weltenwanderin Alicia verließ. Jenseits Nach ihrem Tod begegnete Victoria in irgendeiner kosmischen Zwischenwelt erneut dem offenbar noch immer existenten Samariter, der ihr den selben Handel anbot, wie Jahren zuvor Xenia Nightingale. Eine zweite Chance für ihre Dienste in seinem Krieg. Doch anders als Nightingale, lehnte Victoria ab. Es wäre kein würdiger Tod für einen Soldaten, wenn sie einfach wieder zurückkehren würde. Sie war im Kampf gefallen und damit war sie völlig zufrieden. Echte Nekomicianer nahmen schließlich auch keine Gefangenen. Es hieß entweder töten, oder getötet werden. Und während Nightingale die Pflichterfüllung bis über den Tod hinaus gewählt hatte, wählte Victoria die in ihren Augen ehrenhafte Entgültigkeit, ganz so, wie die nekomicianischen Krieger es taten. Erst danach konnte sie in Frieden ruhen. Trivia ''„Zack! Bäm! Und schon läufst du auf Krücken!" - Xani thumb|Das OriginalXani war ursprünglich mein WoW-Charakter. Eigentlich ist sie das noch heute. Eine mehr oder minder sympathische Gnom-Schurkin. Aber mit der Zeit fing ich an, aus ihr eine richtige Person zu machen, die mir so ans Herz gewachsen ist, dass ich sie überall hin mitnehme. Egal woran ich schreibe, es gibt immer eine Xani, oder zumindest eine Figur, die ihr ähnlich ist. Dabei hat sie viele Wandlungen durchgemacht. Vom herumhüpfenden, ständig Faxen machenden Gnom, bis zu der etwas burschikosen Kriegerin, die sie heute ist. Kategorie:Personen